megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Block Man
is a Robot Master set to appear in Mega Man 11. He is a small, stout robot created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. His regular appearance resembles a stone castle. In combat, he uses his Special Weapon, Block Dropper, to form blocks out of thin air above his opponents to try and crush them. When in a pinch, he uses the Power Gear installed by Dr. Wily to cover his body with blocks and transform into a gigantic robot, increasing his physical strength. This gigantic form has its own life gauge. When his giant form is destroyed, he will move to a corner and constantly throw blocks. Appearance Block Man is a rotund, turquoise robot with gold and white accents and dull, grey bricks covering his body. The lower half of his body juts out a bit, perhaps serving as a storage compartment for extra building materials. Personality Block Man is vain, headstrong, thick as a brick, and has "an ego the size of a pyramid."Gear up for Mega Man 11, available October 2nd! Strategy The first part of Block Man's battle is fairly simple; he'll start off by runnning back and forth across the room. However, if Mega Man fires, Block Man will stop in place for a second and then jump to his postion which can easily be avoided by sliding. Block Man will then proceed to use his Block Dropper to damage Mega Man by creating four turquoise stone blocks above him which fall to the ground. This can be avoided by either standing in a space between the falling blocks or by utilizing Fuse Man's Scramble Thunder to destory one of the blocks over Mega Man's head. Once he loses about a third of his health, Block Man will activate his Power Gear. He will shoot up through the ceiling with chunks of stones in the area following in his wake, transforming him into a giant stone golem as he crashes back down to the room. In this giant form, Block Man gains another health bar and will slowly advance towards Mega Man. He will attack by slamming the ground with his hands, throwing powerful punches and scraping the ground with his fingers to send large stone chunks flying toward Mega Man which can all be avoided easily by dodging and sliding with the help of the Speed Gear if one finds it necessary. While Block Man himself serves as the head of the golem, he is completely invulnerable during this time. In order to defeat him in this state, Mega Man must fire at the large red core in the middle of his chest, which is his only weak point. Good use of the Power Gear can easily shave off Block Man's health and end this process much faster. Finally, once the second health bar is depleted, Block Man's giant form will be destroyed and he will now be back to his original health bar as he falls flat on his face to the ground. However, Block Man will become enraged afterwards, jumping to his feet and rushing to the opposite side of the room from Mega Man to throw an endless barrage of stone blocks his way using his Block Dropper. Mega Man's Charge Shots can easily pierce through the stones to hit the Robot Master, though he jumps as he creates his stones which allows for him to avoid the shots if they aren't timed correctly. The barrage itself can be avoided by either sliding or jumping depending on the trajectory of the stones. The Speed Gear can make dodging easier here as well. So in short, through the use of Charge Shots (since they can pierce through his blocks), the Double Gear System and platforming skills to dodge his stones, Block Man will eventually be defeated. As of now, his weakness is unknown. Other appearances Block Man appeared as an event character in the game Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!. In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Nice job getting here. Never thought you'd make it this far!" *"What are you doing here?! You're just another brick in the wall!" *"I'm surprised you made it this far! You're a few bricks short of a load!" *"I'll drop you like a ton of bricks!" Attack Shouts: *"Take this!" *"Hit the bricks!" *"Raaah!" Cries: *”How mortarfying!” *"AAH!" (When his giant form is destroyed) Activating Power Gear: *"Power Gear!" * "Your fate's carved in stone!" * "I can't hold back anymore!" *”I’ll knock your block off!” *"You're not the only boosted bot on the block!" *"You can't chip me down to size!" *"Get ready to crumble!" *"Time to square things up!" Attack Shouts (Giant Form): *"MEGA MAN!" *"I'LL GET YOU!" *"RAAAAH!" *"MUST DESTROY!" *”HA-HAAA!” *"SMASH!" Attack Shouts: (After His Giant Form is Destroyed): *"I don't think so!" (Said immediately after his giant form is destroyed.) *"NO, NO, NO!" (Said immediately after his giant form is destroyed.) *"I won't lose! I won't!" *"Break already!" *"Get bricked!" Death Cries: * "YOU BLOCKHEAD!" * "I GOT BRICKED!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" * "DROPPED LIKE A HOT BRICK!" * "STONE COLD!" Gallery Block Man Early Designs.jpg|Some early designs for Block Man MM11BlockManConceptB.png|Concept art MM11BlockMan.jpg|Older artwork of Block Man Block Man (Transformed).png|Block Man's giant form block man4.jpg|Block man's intro shot block man2.jpg|Block Man battling Mega Man block man 3.jpg|Block Man activating the Power Gear mega1.jpg|Block Man battling Mega Man in his giant form MM11 E3 2018 Display.png|E3 2018 photo op in Capcom's booth Bust Block Man Challenge 1.jpg|The Bust Block Man Challenge as it began on September 7, 2018. The statue, fully intact, as it's prepared to be destroyed. Bust Block Man Challenge 2.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 10, 2018. The statue has begun to break down. Bust Block Man Challenge 3.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 17, 2018. Most of the upper half of the statue has been destroyed, and a mysterious light shines from within. Bust Block Man Challenge 4.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 24, 2018. A good chunk of Block Man’s statue is destroyed now, with more than half of it gone. Bust Block Man Challenge 5.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 26, 2018. The statue is almost entirely destroyed, and the challenge reward can be faintly seen. Bust Block Man Challenge 6.jpg|The Bust Block Man Challenge as it ended on September 27, 2018. The statue has been totally destroyed, revealing E-Tanks and Screws inside, while Block Man stares at the wreckage in shock and dismay. Everyone who entered the challenge will get the single-use items in the full game. Trivia *Block Man was the first Robot Master from Mega Man 11 revealed to the public. During development he was tentatively named .Mega Man 11 Details From Game Informer's January Issue *Apparently, he is one of Dr. Light's most beloved creations, despite his designation as "DWN. 081", rather than "DLN. 081". *Block Man's design bears some resemblance to Cold Man from Mega Man & Bass and, ironically, Heat Man from Mega Man 2. *Block Man's giant form appears to be based on the Yellow Devil, having a similar pose from its appearance in Mega Man: The Power Battle, a red core as its weak point, and saying "bumo" after transforming in the Japanese version.YouTube: 「ロックマン11 運命の歯車！！」VSブロックマン *He is the only Robot Master that can be fought in the free demo released for Mega Man 11.Bust Block Man in the Mega Man 11 Demo! *Block Man is similar to Stone Man from Mega Man 5 as both Robot Masters are made out of stone and summon stones out of thin air to throw at the player. **His giant form slightly resembles Stone Man. *Block Man is the first Robot Master in Mega Man 11 who has a giant form, the second being Impact Man. *In the Japanese version after beating Block Man's giant form he will at one point say "Ora, Ora, Ora" which is a possible reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Block Man's weakness to Chain Blast is a reference to Demolition of stone walls. This is very similar to Stone Man's weakness being Napalm Man's Napalm Bomb. References de:Block Man es:Block Man Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart